1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a channel layer for a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor including the channel layer and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor may be used as a switching device or a driving device in flat panel display apparatuses, e.g., liquid crystal display apparatuses and/or organic light emitting display apparatuses. The carrier mobility or leakage current of the thin film transistor may be affected by the material for forming a channel layer, and the state of the channel layer which is a path for moving charge carriers.
In current liquid crystal display apparatuses, the channel layers of the thin film transistors may be mostly formed as an amorphous silicon layer, and as such, the carrier mobility of the thin film transistors may be relatively low (about 0.5 cm2/Vs), and thereby, hardly increasing the operation speed of the liquid crystal display apparatuses.
Therefore, in the related art, a semiconductor oxide material layer having a carrier mobility higher than that of the amorphous silicon layer, for example, a ZnO based material layer, as the channel layer of the thin film transistor has been studied, because the carrier mobility of the ZnO based material layer is a few tens of times higher than that of the amorphous silicon layer.